Vengeful
by TheKingOfKings6
Summary: This is the story of famous superhero and anti-hero children. The story has gone untold for too long but now it surfaces. It features a few real Marvel Characters and some I made up. Enjoy my story and try to laugh.


Vengeful: The untold story of the Punisher's first born child

As a kid, Jason knew he wasn't normal. He was built like a moose. Meaning he was big and muscular, even as a child. Throughout all of elementary school Jason had to take most things by force. He was bullied a lot. Once, he got tied by his hair to the chain of a moving bike. His blackish-blue hair tangled in the chain, flipping Jason Castle's whole body around on the sidewalk until he bled nearly to death.

"That's it, Wilson, your kid messed up my kid. Now you gotta see to it that these two make up."

"Well, in Jeff's defense, your kid shouldn't have been such a pussy."

"You forced my hand." Frank Castle A.K.A The Punisher pulled out a handgun and held it at Wade Wilson A.K.A Deadpool's face. "You're not gonna shoot me again, are ya, Frankie?" Frank pulled the trigger and shot salt pellets into Wade's face. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now your son apologizes to mine."

"Got it, Frankie. Jeff! Come down here!" Jeff came barreling down the stairs like a freight train and was stopped by the wall at the bottom of his stairs.

"Ow, son of a bitch."

"Language. Remember, it's just bitch for you."

"Ok, Dad. What'd you need me for?"

"You're gonna apologize to my son for what you did."

"But why? He was the one who was a pussy." Jason charged into the house and punched Jeff Wilson directly in his nose to chin area.

"Go fuck yourself, Jeff!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry for bullying you, Jason it won't happen again, I promise."

"That's good. All I needed to hear. See ya, Wade, Jeff." Jason feinted an attack on Jeff and walked away behind his dad.

"What an asshole. He'll grow up to be a loser." Little did Jeff Wilson know, Jason's mutant power would kick in a lot sooner than his.

Jason was in high school when he started wearing shirts with his father's emblem on them.

"If anybody picks anything with you, kick their asses."

"I can handle it, Dad." Jason walked into the school and immediately saw Jeff.

"Jay!" Jason began walking back to the door of the school, only to see his father wasn't there.

"Jay! Didn't you hear me?"

"Uh... No, Jeff I didn't but uh... What classes did you choose?"

"Math, physics, art and I picked home ec for the ladies." Jason's jaw dropped. Jeff had picked the same exact classes as him. "What? What'd you choose, Jay?"

"Same." Jason let out a huge sigh and began walking to his homeroom. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"What homeroom do you have?"

"Mr. Jones." Jason's jaw dropped and then he saw her. May Parker, the Spiderman's daughter.

"Hi, Jason. Hi, Jeff."

"H-Hey."

"Yo. Hey, Jay what homeroom is she in?"

"D-Dunno." Jason had a huge crush on May since middle school.

Jason arrived in his homeroom and checked the seating chart. Jason saw he sat in the back of the room next to Maxine Banner and Slade Wilson II.

"Great, stuck next to a psycho-murderer and a easily pissed girl. Wondrous." Jason took his seat and Maxine was already there.

"H-Hi, Jason."

"Hey, Max." Jason got out his notebook and started sketching his dad's emblem.

"What are you drawing, Jason?" Slade was here now and he took his seat. He took his notebook and looked through it. He didn't get to the part of the book with May drawn on it before Jason punched him in the face.

"That's my notebook."

"Ooh, Jason, did your powers come in yet?"

"Yeah, now shut up, Slade. I know you don't have powers but you don't have to think you're better than everybody." Slade put his hands up as if he were surrendering and then he chuckled.

"Alright, class! Now this is the first day of school so our classes will not be happening today. Today is a meet and greet day! Have fun and don't get hurt." Jason immediately got up and scanned the room. May was sitting in the corner of the room sticking her hand to the wall and pulling it off with ease.

"Hey, May."

"Oh, hey, Jason!" Jason smiled and rubbed his long blackish-blue hair.

"So, hey I was wondering if you and the Others wanna go to the movies."

"When?"

"Um... Friday?"

"It is Friday, dum-dum. But sure! I'll go! If my mom says I can. Dad's always in NYC now." Jason blushed and walked away still rubbing his hair. He asked the same to Jeff, Maxine, Slade and Rina Logan, the Wolverine's daughter.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah, Rina?" Jason turned around and was immediately struck by a kiss from Rina.

"What was that for?!"

"For making me love you since fourth grade!" Rina slapped Jason and he hugged her.

"See ya tonight?"

"Yup." Jason walked away blushing the bright color of red. Jason looked back and saw Rina twirling her hair and smiling.


End file.
